extraño amor
by killer hollow and anna
Summary: inuyasha dolido por la perdida de kagome, se hundia poco a poco en la tristeza, pero una pequeña amiguita no lo permitio, ahora ella es convertida en hayuo por tessaiga inuyashaxkirara
1. Chapter 1

**Extraño amor**

**Namizake _ hola amigos, aquí una historia nueva y bueno por estas vacaciones casi no actualizare las demás historias pero cuando acaben juro que subiré capítulos lo mas rápido que pueda**

**Anna _ yo le ayudare a escribir todo lo que pueda pero por esta fecha el trabajo nos jala a ambos, y solo tenemos 14 años xD**

**Bueno sin más comenzamos**

**Capitulo 1 - Prólogo - el comienzo**

esta historia comienza dos años después de que kagome regreso a su época, como sabemos todo marchaba más o menos bien miroku seguía de mujeriego y con eso no se daba cuenta de cómo poco a poco perdía a quizá su único amor, sango bien aun lo quería pero ya muy poco de hecho, sentía que ya ni le atraía, ahora estaba comenzando a odiarlo, shippo ya casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos pues ahora entrenaba, cabe decir que ahora que habían pasado dos años creció un poco y ya le llegaba al hombro a miroku y sus poderes también aumentaron, ya que ahora podía luchar con algunos monstruos él solo, inuyasha... bueno el aun no superaba lo de kagome, iba al pozo cada tercer día, y algunas veces no aparecía en la aldea y cuando lo veían tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados pero ponía excusas un tanto extrañas así que nadie le creía pero fingían que sí, pero lo más extraño es que cierta gatita de dos colas no se despegaba de el, lo seguía hasta el cansancio y no importaba si era mar o tierra no se le escapaba, cuando lloraba lo consolaba, si dormía inuyasha ella se dormía con él sobre su cabeza, hacia lo que sea por estar con él, y pues el al principio pensó que lo hacía por mera pena, y no la aceptaba pero luego de un tiempo y mucha insistencia, la acepto, la cuidaba y protegía, todos pensaban que era por compasión, y que solo quería apoyarlo, pero la verdad era muy diferente.

La pequeña gatita, enserio quería a inuyasha, pero sabía que no podía ser por ser tan diferentes, pero no por eso iba a dejar que se hundiera en la tristeza de su perdida.

en una noche inuyasha dormía plácidamente bajo las estrellas y recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras kirara dormía sobre su cabeza, muy cómoda sobre la cabeza de inuyasha hasta que un extraño aroma la despertó, ese aroma la puso alerta pues era la esencia de un demonio, y tal parecía que no se encontraba lejos de allí asi que con el resguardo de la noche salió a pelear, tal parecía que ese monstruo tenia las intenciones de atacar la aldea y ella no lo iba a permitir.

En el bosque

Un trió de lobos demonio, grandes, feroces y sumamente fuertes, se desplazaban entre las sombras con el sigilo y la oscuridad de la noche se dirigían hacia la aldea de la anciana kaede _ **estas seguro que en esa estúpida cabaña se encuentra la poción? _ **interrogo el mas pequeño del grupo al que parecía su líder, al tiempo que se movilizaban entre las ramas _**por decima vez, si, esa pócima nos dará tanto poder que ni siquiera naraku nos ganaría... Solo hay que pasar por ese tal inuyasha, pero varan que ganaremos, ya lo verán _ ** decía confiado y con una sonrisa el jefe de aquellos lobos demonio.

PVO kirara

Yo dormía plácidamente junto a mi amado amo, si la verdad es que lo amo, pero él es un hanyou y yo una pequeña gatita, aunque pensando bien eso tengo mis ventajas por ejemplo, puedo verlo bañarse, se ve tan guapo, y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje, pero ahora debo alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarme en los demonios que voy a enfrentar, no sé que quieren, pero mi deber es pararlo y exterminarlos a como dé lugar, ahora, puedo olerlos están cerca, pero este aroma y esa presencia, parecen poderosas, bien no me importa yo haré frente.

Fin PVO kirara

Kirara corría a toda velocidad, en su modo pequeño, podía olerlos, estaban acercándose, y ella los esperaba en la salida del bosque y el inicio de la pradera, pasaron cerca de dos minutos cuando tres sombras de gran tamaño aparecieron, tenían cuerpos humanoides pero con rostros de lobo, garras y colmillos bien afilados, el más grande era de color blanco como las nieves, el mediano color negro como la noche, y el tercero y más pequeño, color café como la tierra, kirara al verlos se puso en posesión defensiva y los lobos al verla comenzaron a reír incontroladamente _ **miren que pequeña cosa nos como a enfrentar..., jajajajaja que paso ese tal inuyasha tuvo miedo y no quiso venir _ **el lobo mayor se burlaba con ganas, haciendo molestar a la pequeña gatita _ **miauu miauuuuuu! (No permito que digas algo así de inuyasha) _ **Defendió la pequeña a su amado_ **y que nos vas a hacer... rasguñarnos? ... que miedo tengo!_ **se burlaba el pequeño lobo _ **miauuuuuuu! (Ya verás!) _ **y la pequeña kirara emprendió carrera hacia el lobo _ **que miedo!... me va a golpear!_ ** y abrió los brazos para recibir el supuesto golpe_ **(tarado)_ ** pensó kirara cambiando a su modo demoniaco, golpeando con una poderosa zarpada en el pecho del lobo mandándolo a un árbol dejándolo inconsciente _ **pero que mierda! _** exclamaron al unisonó ambos lobos al ver que una tierna e inofensiva gatita, se convirtiera en una poderosa puma de fuego, pero luego del pequeño shock, el lobo mayor comenzó a reír a carcajada grande_ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... deberás crees que convirtiéndote en una gata de fuego nos ganaras, jajaja, me das lastima, pero bueno antes de matarte te daré los nombres de los que te han matado...mi nombre es shin, mi amigo ryu _ **señalando al lobo negro _ **y por ultimo san _ **señalando al pequeño lobo inconsciente _ **pero bueno él era el más débil... ahora va lo de verdad, y luego iremos por ese tal inuyasha _ **dijo con burla molestando a kirara _**roarrrrrr! (Cállate!)_ **y sin pensarlo se lanzo hacia el lobo mayor que la miraba sin ningún temor, y allí es donde comenzó la lucha.

Kirara lanzo una zarpada a la cara de lobo pero el lobo simplemente se hizo a un lado con una muy buena agilidad haciéndola pasar de largo y dirigiéndole una mirada de burla _ **vamos si quieres matarme deberás hacer algo mejor que eso _ **dijo desapareciendo del campo visual de kirara, haciendo que ella mirara hacia varias direcciones buscándolo sin ningún éxito, entonces lo olfateo pero fue muy tarde y recibió una zarpada sumamente poderosa en el pecho haciéndole una herida algo profunda además de hacerla rugir de dolor, la mandos volar y chocar con un árbol cercano _ **regla número uno, usa tus sentidos completamente, no es te fíes solo de la vista, _ **dijo con gran burla haciendo molestar a kirara _ **roar!... rooooooooar!(cállate... te matare!)_ **y se abalanzo sobre el lobo que la miraba burlonamente _ **ven e intentarlo pequeña gatita _ **retaba mientras hacía señas con sus manos para acercarse_ **rrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh! -_ ** gruño fuerte mientras lanzaba un zarpazo directamente a la cara de su oponente, pero este se agacho cuando estaba a estaba a centímetros de tocarlo, al agacharse el lobo le conecto una poderosa patada que la mando a estrellarse directamente con un árbol destruyéndolo completamente y clavándole algunos trozos de madera y rasguños, dejando a kirara muy herida y una rama clavada en se pata derecha impidiéndole la posibilidad de huir, además de causarle un tremendo dolor y el lobo mayor solo la miraba con burla _ **esperaba más de ti gatita... que patética me saliste, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer _**dijo con desprecio mientras se acercaba con malicia y el lobo negro solo veía con una sonrisa esto _ **bueno creo que ya terminamos contigo... Es hora de continuar, ryu... ven aquí, realizaremos el colmillo negro_ **dijo mientras tomaba a kirara del cuello y esta ahogaba un quejido, para luego lanzarla a unos metros adelante, el lobo negro se acerco a su jefe y se pusieron espalda con espalda, con una mano apuntando a kirara y otra hacia el cielo y una poderosa aura oscura comenzó a envolverlos, al tiempo que en sus manos que apuntaban a kirara se formaba una esfera roja que brillaba con intensidad _ **siéntete orgullosa gatita... Morirás con esta gran técnica, deberías de agradecer, no crees shio? _ **hablo el lobo negro a su jefe _ **asi es gatita... Esta es una gran técnica... hasta nunca!... COLMILLO NEGRO!_ **ambos soltaron un aullido y la poderosa esfera fue lanzada a una enorme velocidad hacia kirara, que estaba en el suelo sin fuerza para moverse o para huir, así que solo cerró los ojos esperando el ataque _ **(lo siento inuyasha)_ ** y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, luego de eso la esfera colisiono con ella, hubo una pequeña explosión y kirara salió volando con una horrible quemadura en el costado derecho y múltiples heridas muy profundas provocándole un dolor inigualable, luego de ese horrible dolor ahogando sus quejidos quedo inconsciente y lamentablemente moribunda. _ **jajaja... eso fue divertido, ahora a por inuyasha.**

Donde inuyasha, PVO inuyasha

Dormía plácidamente recargado en la corteza de un árbol, pero sentía angustia dentro de mi sueño, pero no una normal, no esta era muy fuerte además de sentir la falta de cierta calidez sobre mi cabeza, pero decidí ignorarlo, seguro eran cosas mías, pasaron unos minutos, y había unos sonidos que me incomodaban, luego desperté un poco fastidiado por aquellos ruidos, y en ese momento sentí un aroma a sangre, pero no uno cualquiera... ERA DE KIRARA!, de allí escuche un fuerte estallido y mas aroma a sangre, la preocupación por ella me invadió así que solo tome a tessaiga y salí corriendo hacia el olor a sangre, estoy seguro de que los demás también irán pero mi preocupación era muy grande, corrí como nunca, de hecho hasta yo me sorprendí por esa velocidad, pero nada me importaba me angustiaba que es lo que le había pasado a kirara, pasaron menos de diez segundos cuando divise algo, diez segundos que me parecieron eternos, pero cuando llegue me quede con un nudo en la garganta y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, frente a mi estaba kirara, inconsciente, con heridas profundas, además de una quemadura muy fuerte en su costado derecho, voltee a ver a aquellos lobos y una gran furia se apodero de mi, tenía ganas de matarlos, torturarlos y que suplicaran por sus vidas, que sintieran lo que seguramente kirara sintió, que se metan con alguien a su altura y no con alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada, ahora solo la veo con tristeza y arrepentimiento de no haberla protegido correctamente y me saco la parte de encima de mi haori rojo y la cubro _ **lo siento... kirara_ **le susurre, y sentí como una lagrima recorría mi mejilla, pero no me importo, sentía una punzada en el pecho al verla asi, quería matar a aquellos bastardos que le hicieron eso a kirara y lo pagaran lo juro.

Fin de PVO inuyasha

Inuyasha había llegado al campo, donde cubrió a kirara con su haori, y le dirigió una última mirada de tristeza y miro luego a los lobos, su mirada cambio totalmente ahora tenía una cara de ira contenida, y un aura de muerte comenzaba a rodearlo _ **quien?... Quien le hizo esto a kirara?!_ **exclamo con una voz un poco distorsionada por la ira que tenia, mientras el lobo blanco se señalaba a si mismo _ **fui yo... que vas a hacer matarme? _ **pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada de burla a inuyasha _ **no... matarte seria demasiado simple tu mereces sufrir como ninguno antes de morir y luego pudrirte en el infierno... ahora yo te hare sufrir hasta que ruegues que te mate..._ **dijo inuyasha con el rostro ensombrecido por su cabello y mandando su instinto asesino _ **co-como.. Si pudieras _ **dijo el líder de los lobos con algo de miedo pues la presencia de inuyasha era muy fuerte _ **ya lo veremos! _**respondió inuyasha revelando su rostro ahora cambiado, sus ojos antes color miel se volvieron rojos de las cuencas con el iris azul y la pupila rasgada color morado brillante con sus colmillos más grandes y sus garras más grandes y afiladas, ahora los lobos estaban asustados pero eso era decir poco, estaban que salían corriendo con el rabo entre las patas pero no lo hicieron, ahora inuyasha desenfundo a tessaiga, transformándola en la imponente espada _ **sufrirán... Hasta que supliquen su muerte... ahora... Kongōsōha (lanzas de diamante) _ **y tessaiga se volvió de diamante con puntas, la movió rápido hacia los lobos y disparo varios pedazos de diamantes que se dirigieron a los lobos, que no reaccionaron a tiempo y las lanzas de diamantes se incrustaron en sus piernas impidiéndoles moverse y haciéndolos aullar de dolor.

En el inicio de la pradera

En ese momento llegaron miroku, sango y shippo que al ver lo que ocurría sintieron un nudo en el estomago, frente a ellos estaba kirara cubierta de heridas e inconsciente, además que posiblemente este muerta, además de protegida por el traje de inuyasha, eso hizo que sango callera de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente mientras miroku trataba de consolarla y shippo tenía una cara de mucho enojo y tristeza además d apretar fuertemente sus puños, pero luego eso fue reemplazado por el shock que tenían al ver a inuyasha en su modo demonio completo y sosteniendo a tessaiga entre sus manos acercándose a los lobos responsables de eso, con una mirada llena de furia.

Con inuyasha

Inuyasha se acercaba a los lobos de manera lenta y amenazadora, manteniendo esa mirada de muerte hacia esos lobos mientras que esos lobos trataban de huir arrastrándose por el suelo pues sus piernas no paraban de sangrar y no respondían _ **por favor!... déjame ... yo no hice nada!... todo lo hizo el.. _ **exclamaba el lobo negro con mucho miedo, señalando a su jefe que están igual o más aterrado que el _ **dime... si le echas la culpa el... Porque no ayudaste a kirara... EH?! _ **dijo con veneno en su voz inuyasha, mientras levantaba a tessaiga, preparándose para lanzar el corte final al cuello del lobo _ **bu-bue-bueno p-pues... y-yo... _ **balbuceabapero no acabo pues la filosa espada le corto su cuello matándolo al instante aterrando al lobo blanco_ **mejor cállate... ahora sigues tu _ **dijo señalando al lobo blanco con su espada mientras este intentaba huir inútilmente arrastrándose tratando de huir por el miedo que tenia _ **po-por favor... no me mates _ **decía suplicando el lobo_ **acaso tú te detuviste con kirara?... no!... Porque eh de hacerlo yo eh?... si me das una razón te dejare ir _ **y el lobo solo guardo silencio _ **como esperaba... hasta nunca... Meidou Zangetsuha! (corte de inframundo)_ **y con esto tessaiga se volvió negra con puntos blancos brillantes como estrellas, e inuyasha lanzo un corte al pecho del lobo que grito de agonía, transportándolo al inframundo, dejando una abertura donde se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor, pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se cerro y los gritos cesaron y todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el pequeño lobo comenzó a recuperar la conciencia se levanto a paso lento y cuando pudo enfocar su visión vio con horror a su camarada muerto y sin cabeza, con las piernas totalmente destrozadas, pero se aterro al ver al sujeto con haori rojo que volteo a verlo con furia en sus ojos**_ tu no tienes nada que ver aquí... toma a este imbécil y lárgate... y si te vuelvo a ver te matare... escuchaste?**_ dijo inuyasha con enojo y el lobo solo asintió con la cabeza con mucho temor, rápidamente tomo el cadáver de su camarada ,lo subió en su lomo y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas bajo el resguardo de la noche.

Una vez el lobo desapareció en la noche, inuyasha volvió a la normalidad y volvió a enfundar a tessaiga y con paso lento, pero decidido, se dirigió hacia la moribunda kirara, se arrodillo frente a ella y abrazo su cabeza con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos _ **lo siento ... mi deber era protegerte y yo no lo hice... lo siento... perdóname... por favor ... te ruego me disculpes _ ** y sin importarle quien lo viera o le dijeran comenzó a llorar dejando rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, los demás se estaba comenzando a acercar con una mirada llena de tristeza y mas sango que se veía totalmente afligida y con los ojos apagados, pero se detuvieron en seco, cuando observaron como tessaiga comenzaba a iluminarse en una luz blanca que rodeaba a kirara y a inuyasha, entonces una esfera blanca brillante salió de la espada y se dirigió a kirara y se adentro en su cuerpo ante la mirada expectante de todos, entonces tessaiga perdió el brillo y ahora el cuerpo de kirara resplandeció con un brillo poderoso color morado, haciendo que inuyasha se alejara un poco, y los demás se taparan los ojos por el potente brillo, cuando todo el brillo se fue, pudieron observar que la kirara herida ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba una hermosa chica de no más de 19 años, piel blanca como la nieve, rostro fino, tenía unas curiosas orejas de gatita sobre su cabeza, su cabellera era color crema que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, una cintura pequeña, cadera amplia, unos pechos copa C, piernas muy hermosas, además de solo estar cubierta por el haori de inuyasha, lentamente abría los ojos, se veía confundida y no dejaba de ver a inuyasha con niveles extremos de ternura y cariño_ **que paso inuyasha-kun?...**

**Continuara...**

**killer_ hola espero les guste esta nueva historia ya saben dejen reniews... ****o go to sleep muy little friend's**


	2. Chapter 2 que paso aqui?

**Extraño amor **

**Namizake- bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo ya saben dejen reniews o añádanlo a favoritos eso me da fuerza…. LA FUERZA DE LOS LECTORES**

**ANNA- lo que quiere decir es que ojala les guste**

**Capítulo 2 _ que ha pasado?**

Todos estaban confundidos y shockeados por la presencia de aquella extraña que al parecer se trataba de kirara, y esa era la razón de su shock, claro que miroku tenía una hemorragia nasal nivel 5 por ver semejante belleza solo cubierta por el maorí de inuyasha y ahora se encontraba en el suelo semiconsciente, mientras murmuraba algo de "hermosura pronto serás mía" y un montón de idioteces mas, mientras sango estaba feliz y a la vez confundida y en shock, feliz por saber que kirara estaba bien y no tenía heridas, pero confundida por su nueva apariencia mientras shippo aun no comprendía del todo lo ocurrido en ese lugar.

**_i-inuyasha-kun, q-que ha pasado? _ **pero de inmediato el rostro de la nueva hanyou cambio de con función a una gran sorpresa al ver que podía hablar como los demás, luego de eso se miro a si misma solo para volver a hacer crecer su sorpresa, pero de inmediato se sonrojo al ver que inuyasha esta tan cerca de ella y un poco sonrojado, además de notar que no traía nada puesto más que el haori de inuyasha, y con eso solo se podía decir que tenía una cara de sorpresa y un sonrojo en toda la cara tan fuerte que competía con el maorí que la cubría _ **ki-kirara?... co-como es q-que t-tu...? _ **intentaba decir el hanyou pero tartamudeaba mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder por ver a kirara de una manera no muy santa _ **(que me pasa... porque siento esta sensación... es parecida a la sensación que tenía cuando rescataba a kagome... pero esta vez siento un alivio y felicidad muy superior a ese)... kirara sabes que ha ocurrido? _ **pregunto un poco más tranquilo inuyasha, mirando a kirara interrogadoramente pero con un poco de ternura que no pudo evitar _ **no lo se, inuyasha-kun dime que paso? _ **pregunto sonrojada cual tomate al ver la ternura en los ojos de inuyasha hacia ella_ **veraz... _ **pero no pudo acabar pues un extraño campo de fuerza muy luminoso color morado surgió de tessaiga envolviendo a inuyasha y a kirara enviados temporalmente a otro espacio, mientras los demás eran derribados por la fuerza del campo, para cuando pudieron ver algo, notaron como solo estaba tessaiga clavada en el suelo en su forma de colmillo enorme mientras emitía ese extraño brillo _ **sango, a donde fueron inuyasha y kirara? _ **pregunto shippo con una cara de preocupación mientras se tapaba un poco los ojos por el brillo, y sango volteo a verlo con la misma expresión en el rostro _ **no lo se shippo, solo podemos esperar... y rezar que estén bien... excelencia, usted había visto esto antes? _ **pregunto sango esperanzada de que supiera algo mientras se acercaba al joven monje, el cual solo volteo a mirarla con la cabeza baja _ **lo siento sango... Pero jamás había visto esto... ni siquiera en enseñanzas antiguas habían mencionado algo parecido... solo nos queda esperar que todo salga bien _ **respondió con preocupación mientras se sentaba en el suelo y los demás lo imitaban pero ninguno apartaba la vista de la espada aun con el potente brillo** _ (por favor kami-sama que inuyasha y kirara vuelvan con bien) _** rogaba sango mientras mantea su mirada de preocupación

En un espacio-tiempo temporal

En un lugar donde todo estaba oscuro, iluminado por puntos blancos parecidos a estrellas, todo en clama y donde se percibe cierta calidez ha aparecido un vórtice luminoso color morado de donde han aparecido dos hanyous con miradas de confusión y sorpresa, en ese momento kirara abrasa fuertemente a inuyasha debido a su miedo, además de que temblaba mientras pegaba sus pechos a uno de sus brazos mientras el se sonrojaba ante ello, mientras le devolvía el abrasó con su brazo libre y la miraba con ternura _ **cálmate... no dejare que nada te ocurra... lo prometo _ **dijo con voz tan suave y acariciando su cabeza que hizo que kirara levantara la mirada, observándolo con esos ojos color chocolate que reflejaban ternura e inocencia y en los cuales inuyasha se perdió sin darse cuenta _ **enserio? Lo prometes inuyasha-kun? _ **dijo con tono medio soñador mirándolo a los ojos con ternura mientras se acercaba lentamente a inuyasha, el cual estaba perdido en la mirada de kirara_ **por supuesto... kirara-chan _ **le respondió con una voz muy suave sin darse cuenta del sufijo que acababa de usar, mientras igual se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de kirara, ambas miradas llenas de ternura se habían conectado, se habían perdido entre sí, ambos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos mientras se acercaban lentamente, todo iba perfecto, estaban a punto de darse un beso, parecía que nada los podría separar, hasta que... _ **coff...coff ... siento interrumpir amo inuyasha pero no puedo dejarlos mucho tiempo aquí _ **hablo una presencia cercana y de inmediato ambos se separaron sonrojados cual manzana madura y evitando contacto visual el uno con el otro, luego de eso ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la presencia y vieron a nada menos que a tessaiga envuelta en un extraño brillo purpura y misteriosamente tenía una gotita estilo anime, inuyasha al verla de inmediato dirigio su mirada a su cintura y vio que solo tenía la funda y no la espada _ **tranquilo esto es temporal... solo vine a decirle que a sucedido _ **hablo la espada con una voz que demostraba sabiduria _ **momento ... Primero dónde estamos?... Como carajo hablas? ... y porque kirara es una hanyou? Y luego te figo las demás preguntas _ ** pregunto rápido inuyasha y kirara asintió con la cabeza dándole apoyo, mientras que a la espada le creció otra vez la gotita de anime _ **valla amo ... se nota que dios le dio paciencia... _ **se bufo un poco sacando miradas de disgusto a ambos visitantes _ **déjate de tonterías y responde que no tengo toda la noche _ **le respondió inuyasha con impaciencia y cruzándose de brazos, y kirara veía divertida la cara de inuyasha y sin poder evitarlo se le quedo viendo con cara soñadora y sonrojada _ **(awwww! ... se ve tan tierno ... como quisiera...)_ ** pero en ese momento piso tierra y sacudió du cabeza para alejar esos pensamiento, mientras tratabas de concentrarse en lo que la espada tenia que decir _**(valla como se nota que a esa chiquilla le encanta el amo inuyasha) bien respondiendo en orden, estamos dentro de mí y lo que ven a mi alrededor es la energía que me forma, es como un pequeño universo, y pues como estamos dentro de mi puedo comunicarme a forma de palabras, y bueno lo último, pues más o menos lo hiciste tu inuyasha_ **respondo la espada confundiendo a ambos hanyous, que se quedaron pensativos con lo último que dijo la espada _** mmm... haber explícame bien eso... como que yo lo hice? _ **pregunto inuyasha con cara de confusión y poniendo una mano en su mentón en pose pensativa _ **bueno veraz cuando viste o creíste a kirara muerta dos deseos muy grandes corrieron por tu ser... me imagino que sentiste un aumento de poder y de venganza no? _ **pregunto la espada a inuyasha y recibio un asentimiento con la cabeza _ ** bien pues esa sed de venganza fue lo que te dio el poder de controlarte al usar el modo demonio completo, cuando acabaste surgió el otro deseo el cual consistía en traer de regreso a kirara... asi que me usaste como medio de transferencia, usaste parte de mi poder y de tu propia esencia para dársela a kirara, el fin era curar y por asi decirlo revivir a kirara, pero tu deseo era tan fuerte que tu esencia fue mucha y junto a mi poder la transformaste, y como luce y como es... bueno eso creo que es tu mente pervertida _ **termino de relatar la espada, dejando a inuyasha asombrado pues no sabía que el había echo tal cosa, mientras tanto kirara lo miro con agradecimiento y maravillada, tanta fue s emoción que en un impulso de instinto y sin importarle que se le cayó el haori se abalanzo sobre inuyasha, tirándolo al suelo, mientras este solo sintió que lo tiraron, kirara en un impulso de emosion tomo a inuyasha de la nuca y estampo sus labios con los de inuyasha_ **(pero que mier... porque carajos está haciendo esto? ... aunque bueno se siente bien) _ **pensaba inuyasha, mientras abría sus ojos a más no poder de la sorpresa, solo sabía que estaba siendo besado por unos labios sabor miel, y sentía una embriagante esencia a jazmín proveniente de la chica delante suyo, y de esa manera comenzó a relajarse y devolvió el beso lentamente con ternura y amor, ahora los labios de menta y miel se mesclaban en una perfección de sincronía, inuyasha la abraso por la ci tura y kirara se engancho a su cuello, el beso duro unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el oxigeno fue reclamado por sus pulmones, y más a fuerza que por ganas se separaron _ **desgraciado aire _ **murmuraba por lo bajo kirara pero el oído agudo de inuyasha lo escucho sonrió arrogantemente _ **jaja... Pobre aire que le echas la culpa je _ **dijo pícaramente haciendo sonrojar de la vergüenza a kirara_ **bueno... etto... yo lo siento ... no quería _ **pero fue interrumpida por unos labios que aprisionaron los suyos en un beso y que sin titubear correspondió, pasaron unos minutos y se separaron _ **mmmmmm... me volveré adicto a esto..._ **decía inuyasha mientras se relamía los labios, haciendo sonrojar a kirara _ **n-no d-digas eso _ **decía mientras se tapaba la cara y desviando su mirada para así evitar la mirada burlona de inuyasha, inuyasha estaba de lo más feliz hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y se encontró con el cielo, por así decirlo, pues tenía enfrente los pecho descubiertos de kirara y estaba en un ángulo en los que los podía apreciar a la perfección _ **(vamos... quita la mirada... tu puedes... eso así... vamos... no, no vuelvas a mirara...no ... NO!)_ **se reprochaba mentalmente mientras trataba de despejar su mirada cuerpo de kirara pero por mas que quería no podía, y kirara de un momento a otro sintió la mirada penetrante de kirara, así que lo volteo a ver y lo vio con el rostro completamente rojo y centrando su vista en un punto fijo, así que curiosa siguió su mirada y vio con pena que no dejaba de ver sus atributo, y en ese momento entro en un dilema mental _**(que hago?... no me molesta que me vea ... de hecho podría dejarlo toc... NO! ... según debo darme respeto, pero yo quisiera...) _ **la pobre kirara se sonrojo de nueva cuenta, mientras no se decidía que hacer, minutos pasaron hasta que kirara ya no soporto mas y jalo de la nuca de inuyasha para volver a juntar sus labios en un beso muy apasionado, el cual inuyasha correspondió sin dudar, y en el cual sus lenguas se debatían en una batalla, de la cual inuyasha parecía haber ganado, mientras lentamente kirara comenzaba a sacarle la camisa al "indefenso" inuyasha, mientras el era víctima de la pervertida mente de kirara, todo iba bien, kirara hubiera violado a inuyasha de no ser porque cierta espada los interrumpió _ **coff...coff...Lamento volver a interrumpir pero el tiempo se ha agotado y debo mandarlos de regreso y no creo que a inuyasha le guste que miroku vea a kirara así... o si? _ **dijo con tono incomodo y burla,y como si hubieran dado toque de guerra inuyasha se levanto rápido con cara de pocos amigos, tomando su aorí del suelo se volvió a acercar a kirara y la envolvió con el, bajo la mirada de ternura por parte de kirara _ **(no creí que fuera así de celoso... pero eh de admitir que se ve muy tierno) _ **pensaba una enternecida kirara, que tenía un brillo en los ojos, cuando inuyasha termino de envolverla y asegurarse de que no se le caería, la abrasó protectoramente de la cintura y se dirigió hacia su espada que lo veía con una gotita estilo anime _ **bien tessaiga te aclaro dos cosas... Lo primero es que kirara desde hoy es mía...y lo segundo cualquiera que la lastime o la vea pervertidamente... lo mato a golpes _ **declaro el hanyou con voz de determinación, mientras apegaba mas a kirara a su cuerpo, y la susodicha lo veía cual colegiada enamorada y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas _ **de ser ese el caso, tu eres mío inu-kun, y ya no dejare que aldeanas tontas te desvistan con la mirada _ **declaro ahora kirara mientras fruncía el seno al recordar las miradas lujuriosas que varias aldeanas le daban a inuyasha, y al recordarlo casi se le podía ver un aura roja flamante alrededor de ella, cosa que asusto " un poco" a inuyasha, además que internamente lloraba estilo anime pues sabía que esa señal era de que tenía carácter fuerte pero dulce, regresando _ **bueno kirara-san, si ya terminaste de violar a inuyasha los mandare de regreso... hasta luego amo inuyasha, y por favor ya no me use para partir cosas inútiles _ **ambos hanyous iban a replicar algo pero se quedaron por sus palabras pues el mismo brillo que los había traído los había vuelto a succionar dejando a la espada sola _ **jeje será divertido observar a esos dos_ **declaro divertida la espada mientras se movía en círculo, al parecer muy feliz.

En la pradera

Ninguno de los presentes apartaba la vista de la espada brillante y por sus rostros se decía que estaban preocupados, pues ya habían pasado dos horas y en el cielo había signos de que pronto amanece río, todos absortos en sus asuntos y pensamientos, _ **(mmmmmmm ... debo calmarme esta preocupación no me permite meditar) _** pensaba miró u mientras intentaba inútilmente meditar en posición de loto sobre una roca** _ (me pregunto donde estarán... y si les paso algo ... y si ya no vuelven ... y si un mons... espera pero que pienso es inuyasha, el lograra regresar... espero )_ **se mortificaba sango, pero lo disimulaba un poco, pero en su rostro no cabía su preocupación, y esta solo se distraía limando su hiraikotsu, y al parecer shippo era el más tranquilo, pero de igual forma estaba preocupado y solo se distraía jugando con un piedra pequeña, y todo se interrumpió cuando un fuerte brillo morado se hizo presente, haciendo que los chicos se taparan los ojos debido a su potencia, cuando todo paso divisaron a kirara la cual estaba envuelta en el maorí de inuyasha y este la abrasaba protectora mente por la cintura y kirara le devolvía el abrasó aferrándose a su torso, y ambos tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos, pues ni si quiera habían notado la presencia de los demás, pues cada uno estaba perdido en la mirada del otro, para ellos dos el mundo se había ido y solo ellos existían, en esos momentos les daba igual si la tierra explotaba no les importaría pues se sentían completos estando juntos, y los demás espectadores tenían la quijada hasta los suelos por ver al siempre serio y duro inuyasha abrazando con amor y cariño a la que creían que era kirara y como siempre el pervertido miroku _ **(maldito inuyasha, siempre suertudo!) _ **pensaba con un poco de envidia el monje, shippo simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia pero por dentro estaba feliz por su amigo, y en cuanto a sango **_ (aaaarrrggggg!... que es esta opresión en mi pecho, es-esta s-sensacion se parece cuando veía a miroku de mujeriego... pero esta vez es más fuerte... acaso serán..., no! Yo no puedo sentir eso, o si?_ **pensaba sango y sin poder evitarlo había fruncido el seño y se había llevado una mano a su pecho, pero claro nadie lo noto pues estaban ocupados viendo a la pareja de hanyous, pasaron unos minutos muy incómodos para los chicos hasta que sango harta los interrumpió _ **no quisiera interrumpir chicos... pero me pueden explicar que es lo que ha pasado? _ **dijo un poco molesta haciendo que el momento de inuyasha y kirara terminara, pero nadie noto el tono con el que lo dijo, excepto kirara, que quedo un poco pensativa ante esto, y miró u y shippo se hacer Aban a paso lento para escuchar lo que iban a decir _ **vale,, vale... ya les explicaré pero ahora tengo algo que hacer... nos vemos mas tarde_ **y tomando a kirara al estilo novia salió rápidamente con un gran salto y una kirara bastante roja, una vez se perdiendo de la vista miroku tomo palabra **- bien, vámonos más tarde nos ha de explicar _ **y así miroku y shippo se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a retirarse pero sango se quedo ahí parada con la mirada perdida hacia donde se fue inuyasha **-(porque me siento así?... es un dolor horrible... y esta molestia no me la puedo quitar... pero...) _ **pensaba sango hasta ser despertada por miroku _ **vienes sango? _ **le pregunto unos metros atrás de ella _ **este ... Si ya voy _ **y se retiro pero no sin antes dirigir una última mirada por donde se fue inuyasha _ **(inuyasha... ) **_ pensó mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

En un lugar en el bosque

Inuyasha iba corriendo a gran velocidad con una mirada de determinación y traía en sus brazos a una muy sonrojada kirara **_ inuyasha-kun… adonde me llevas? _** pregunto la peli crema aunque tenía una ligera idea de adónde iban, e inuyasha volteo a verla y le guiño un ojo _ **tienes mucho que explicar….. y no voy a demostrar mi lado amable con ellos _ **y sin mas explicaciones siguieron su camino.

**Continuara…**

**GO TO SLEEP MY LITTLE FRIEND'S**


End file.
